


Untitled

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Series: The fuck are titles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Some Nick and Harry in there but Nick isn't v nice, hybrid!louis, i don't know I'm sorry, punk!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Andyglassismymom.tumblr.com xx<br/>Ask Louis blog pliantlouis.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Untitled

The hybrid was curled in the corner of the couch looking smaller than ever, he was testing the theory if he curled up enough would he disappear. He was hurting, Harry was upset with him, upset enough to yell at him and disappear for a day. He had bit Nick, yes that was true, but he had been rough and rude to the kitten while Harry was in the opposite room. He let out a hiss when Nick yanked his tail, earning Harry's attention only coming in to see Nick reach for the hybrid again only to receive a bite that broke the skin leaving Nicks hand bleeding, and Louis drawn in the corner of the couch, ears flat, tail flicking with a low growl rumbling from his throat.

"Grimmy! Shit, are you okay?" He went to his friends aid making sure the wounds weren't bad. Once he turned his attention to Louis, a glare set on his usually loving features. "Louis, you know better than to attack people." The disappointment dripped from his deep voice, "I was just trying to be nice to the thing." Nick muttered feigning innocence. Louis was about to defend himself "Louis, bedroom." His voice was stern "B-but Haz" but stopped letting out a whimper at the look on Harry's face. He scampered back to the bedroom holding in his cries as the two men got ready to leave.

Louis sat at the edge of the bed for a good 20 minutes after they left before a sob ripped out of his throat. He had been letting Harry down quite a bit lately, let it be not giving him space with his friends, or dropping dishes. Louis tugged at Harry's sweater that was engulfing his small figure, it was the same sweater Harry had him wear the day he was adopted. The adoption agency was cheap and sleezy despite the money they made, Louis was only in a pair of boxers, his caramel hair too long for his liking, he was so skinny each one of his ribs jutted out and he was trying to use his tail to cover everything. His torso bruised from manhandling and scars from a previous owner. 

_Big, scary, pierced, and tattooed Harry had come in one day, he had a very displeased look on his face as he looked, his eyes fell on Louis who was curled up in the back of the room. No one ever gave a second glance at him so he stopped trying to get out of here. The hard stare turned soft as he approached the small boy. "Hey little fella." His deep voice was like honey. As he crouched before Louis, the hybrid flinched, no longer used to contact. A sad smile fell on the pierced lip "I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke softer as he ran his hand through the long hair, and on instinct Louis nudged his hand for more._

_Harry sat with Louis for an hour talking to him before deciding 'This one is worth it'. He scratched behind Louis ears as he got up, with a promise of being back shortly after seeing the hurt in the kittens eyes. Harry exited the room to find the agent once more, he wasn't going to leave without the small kitten. There was a half hour of banter setting a price and the agent saying there were better hybrids than that, in his words 'runt'. "I want him and that's final." Harry tried to hold back the venom on his tongue. The final price was a thousand. Just like that Harry had made his way back to Louis, his boots hitting the floor echoing through the halls. The agent went to get the collar and form of ownership as Harry went for His new kitten._

_Louis had fallen asleep in the time it took Harry to do his work with the agent. His black ears were twitching and a soft purr was sounding from the sleeping boy. "Hey, bub." Harry muttered as he woke him, "Come on I'm going to bring you to your new hope." He continued. His ears perked up and tail flicked looking at Harry with that beautiful blue eyes with disbelief. Harry smiled, showcasing his dimples to the young hybrid as he slipped off his jumper and helping it onto the small frame. Harry could stop smiling seeing it on Louis. It fell to his thighs and he immediately started fussing with the newly acquired sweater paws. Harry led him out of the room, taking notice to the weak shaky steps and the way his tail curled around front almost ashamed. The smile didn't faulter as his sized up the hybrid though, Harry himself had stood at 6'3, leaving Louis give or take a foot shorter._

_Harry signed more papers as Louis fussed with the new collar, it felt weird but Harry promised he only had to wear it in public incase he got lost. "C'mon." Harry sighed contently as they could finally leave. He ended up hoisting Louis up into his arms, seeing as he wasn't fed properly in the home. "Let's get home and give you a bath and a nice hot meal in you." Harry spoke, scratching between Louis ears once again as they drove off. With an extended promise for a hair cut and a little clothes shopping the next day or two._

_Louis didn't talk for a good month in the new home. He was skittish, and weary of every visitor, it took him a week to even sleep through the night and curl up with Harry. He put on some much needed weight and could walk steadily now but nothing stopped Harry from scooping him up and cuddling him. Harry's had his family over and he stayed hidden for hours, finally peaking out from his hiding once evening hit, Harry's mum and sister melted and were careful gaining his affection, his step father smiled approvingly at how well behaved Louis was._

_Liam, Niall, and Zayn were a different story. They were aware of Louis existence but didn't press the fact that the first couple of times they came over he stayed hidden. To be fair they were quite loud and intimidating, Niall being super loud with his Irish roots and Zayn being dark and scary, Liam though, he was level headed and fit perfectly. Louis came out in the middle of a match of FIFA because well he was hungry. Harry looked up and smiled, "Looks who came out of hiding." The game was paused and all eyes were on him, a blush burned his cheeks and he took a hesitant step back. "You don't need to hide, I think it would be nice if you stayed out here with us." Liam spoke to the hybrid who bowed his head. He though for a moment before sliding into his usual spot next to Harry._

_His initial reason for coming out was forgotten for a half hour. Te boys were now watching a movie, Niall was absentmindedly petting the soft feathery hair, the purring was soothing to all of them. Once his stomach growled is when Harry noticed the time and hopped up to order some food for them all. Yeah he loved Harry's friends._

_But then Grimmy. He was a friend with benefits thing with Harry and he hated hybrids. Whenever he was over he would say or do something rude to the hybrid which is why most of the time he hid, finding a new hiding place each time. The first time they were left alone Nick said Harry didn't love him, that he'd be taken back to the home or left on the street. Thinking about being left like that before they went off left Louis in a fit of sobs. When Harry came home, he was hurt by the sounds leaving his beloved kitten and even more hurt at him scampering away. But that night he'll only remember the good when the hybrid calmed from his sobs the barely audible "I-I lo-love you, H-Harry."_

Louis felt weak, between his fits of crying he had vomited a couple times and didn't eat,his stomach upset and twisted in knots at how upset he was. He tried to stop flicking his tail, the base still hurt from how hard Nick had yanked it the night before. "Lou." He heard Harry call as keys hit the table, the shuffling sound of his coat coming off followed soon after. Louis got out of his cocoon of a blanket as soon as possible and scampered off to hide under the bed, not wanting to face Harry's disappointed lecture where he's to scared to tell on Nick. Harry caught his small waist as he clumsily tried to get away, he would've been faster if he could've held food down. "Come on kitten I have to talk to you." Louis felt the tears again hearing the bored ton and his first thought was 'This is it. He no longer wants me.' Louis tried to get as far from him as possible on the couch "Lou, why do you act that was towards Grimmy? He's trying to be as nice as possible." Louis didn't even try to hide his distaste knowing that was a lie. "Don't give me that look, he told me you won't even let him touch you." Louis ears flattened, growling that high pitched 'Im annoyed' growl. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Harry's voice now getting annoyed. "H-he's not nice t-to me. You only see what he w-want." Louis throat was dry, making his voice scratchy and shaky. "He is nice, Lou." Louis sniffled "I t-though nice people didn't yank m-my tail as hard as p-possible." His attention was glued on his small fingers.

"Kitten what do you mean?" Harry's voice got softer as he got closer. "He yanked my tail. T-that's why I hissed." His voice wasn't getting stronger. "T-that's why I bit h-him. I-it really h-hurt." Harry's large palm rested on cheek, wiping away a tear that fell. "What do you mean he pulled your tail. Has he done anything else to you?" Harry felt his heart sink that he didn't see this. "He t-tells me that I-I'll go back to-to the home. T-that you d-don't l-love me." Harry looked hopelessly at his kitten. "C'mere." He whispered opening his arms, sighing in relief when Louis crawled in his lap after 5 minutes. Harry took his time to check Louis tail, feeling bad when he found a bruise of the base of his tail. Harry rubbed Louis back muttering apologies on and off, until well a growl from Louis stomach sounded followed by a whimper. Harry kissed the top of his head and carried him into the kitchen, pleased to find left over chicken in the fridge, leaving Louis on the counter as he attempted to make a quick fix meal, feeding Louis little pieces of the chicken as he worked until he heard the soft purr. Heating up some milk made Louis antsy, but he kept still, knowing he shouldn't be about the kitchen when the stove is in use. Harry handed him the lidded cup of milk, "I promise you won't have to deal with Grimmy again. Especially if he's been this mean to you."

Louis was a bit flinch-y all night, Harry just made sure press kisses here and there and cuddled him. "I love you, Lou. Don't ever forget that." A soft kiss was pressed to Harry's jaw "Love you too, Haz." Louis felt a little better as he fell asleep. Harry waited until Louis was sound asleep on his chest before calling Nick about all this. He had to wiggle his way out from under Louis an go out on the balcony once they started yelling. Going back and forth of who was more important, Louis or a quick fuck. Harry hung up and turned off his phone when he tensed with anger. "Haz?" A tired voice came from the now open doorway. "What's wrong, kitten?" He managed to keep his voice calm. "Are you okay?" His voice was soft and full of concern. "Yeah come on, lets get inside."

They curled up in Harry's king sized bed. Louis was all but on his chest. Harry stroked the soft hair until the soft purr snore mixture sounded from Louis once more lulling him to sleep. A moan ripped through him the next morning, warm and wet was surrounding his cock, a rough tongue gently sliding over the vein on the underside of his cock. "F-fuck." He muttered lifting the blanket seeing the familiar caramel hair. His fingers pulled the caramel hair out of the way, "God, Kitten. What has gotten into you." He let out a huff of breath. Louis just purred and fuck that did things to Harry, his hips pushing up, easily breaking the hold of Louis small hands. He gagged a little, pulling back to swirl his tongue around the tip, maintaining eye contact. Louis continued to purr letting Harry fuck his mouth. His slightly sharper teeth grazing the skin gently every now and again, making the heat pool in Harry's stomach faster than usual. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum." He panted letting Louis take control, bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing at all the right times. Louis ended up deep throating Harry, Louis pulling off swallowing the cum, driving Harry insane. "What got into you?" Harry asked breathlessly, Louis was blushing "I-uh wanted to help. I woke up and it was p-poking me." Harry laughed," I'll have to pay you back sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> Andyglassismymom.tumblr.com xx  
> Ask Louis blog pliantlouis.tumblr.com


End file.
